


I Like To Be Watched

by SeventhSunday (InkHero)



Series: The E-Girl AU Nobody Knew They Needed, Including Me [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A joke that eventually got taken too seriously by me, Cam Girl, E-Girl AU, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lingerie, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkHero/pseuds/SeventhSunday
Summary: Hordak helps his new online buddy let off some steam.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: The E-Girl AU Nobody Knew They Needed, Including Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824199
Comments: 51
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a joke, but then my friends decided to indulge my sense of humor and this happened.

Hordak lived a simple life on Etheria. The planet offered far more comforts than the Horde Ship; for example, he didn’t have someone literally in his head 24/7, capable of reading all his thoughts the moment he stepped inside. He saw more than just his face, with the same suit and the same, “Good morning, Brother! Let us all work hard, today!” over, and over, and over.

Secondly, coffee was good. Thirdly, music was nice.

Well-earned pleasures, he should say. He was the leader of the Etherian branch of Horde Enterprises. They made starships and high-end machinery for the galaxy, and were unparalleled in their scope. There was hardly a ship in space that didn’t have the Horde logo on it. He owed that, in part, to his own designs and their less-than-subtle methods. Like many did, they hunted inventors.

Not literally. Murder was illegal, though Hordak was sure his Big Brother would figure out the loophole to that eventually.

No, they actively sought out independent inventors and engineers and bought their designs. Most were more than happy to sell their blueprints- The Horde didn’t offer meager deals. Purposefully done, of course; the price they were willing to pay made intelligent people salivate like animals. They would buy silence, as well. All Prime had to do was mass produce the item and slap their logo on it. Genius, Hordak would say. His Brother, as always, was a pure genius.

Prime was the wealthiest, most powerful creature in the Universe. So vast was his wealth, his workforce was made up entirely of clones. Perfect, uniform workers, ready to toil away for him.

Hordak was the _slight_ exception. He was mutant; a strange combination of variables led to him with blue hair and what he _assumed_ was his species’ form of vitiligo. He also had a weaker constitution, and grew tired easily doing manual labor. Honestly, had clone murder not _also_ counted as regular murder, he was sure he’d be dead by now. He had essentially been useless to Prime from the moment he was born.

But through his own force of will- to please his Brother, of course- he’d persevered, and developed a mind that even Prime could recognize as worthy. Through that, he learned he had another useful skill; he knew how the lower creatures thought. He knew what they’d want. He could take one look at a blueprint, and know exactly which lifeforms from which planet would trample over each other to buy it.

Etheria was a bit of a pet project for Horde Enterprises, hence why he was there. It was an isolated planet that had only joined the Galaxy Union in the last hundred years. Graciously, Prime sent him to observe the developing mudball. When the smart ones had ideas, Horde’s symbol would be the first thing they think of. Brilliant, as always.

… But he’d been on this planet for nearly _ten years_ , and all he had to show for it were two interns and a handful of his own creations. Both girls were incredibly intelligent, but knew absolutely nothing about machines. They were far more entrenched in the planet’s culture than he was, though, and that was why he kept them. If there was, perhaps, a vendor that was making waves, they would let him know.

On most occasions, however, they were just irritating. They didn’t respect him in the slightest, and used his office as their personal playground.

_“Girls!!!”_

Hordak threw open his office door to find Catra and Adora doing some sort of dance in front of the large windows inside, using the view of Bright Moon’s cityscape as a background. As usual, they weren’t in uniform. At least they followed _some_ of his rules, and wore matching white button-ups and black slacks. He nearly had an aneurysm when they showed up their first day in gym wear.

Hordak growled as they completely ignored him. “How did you even get in here!?”

“Copied your key,” Catra responded, like that’s a perfectly normal thing to do. “You’re ruining our video, dude!! It’s Out of Touch Thursday.”

His look of exasperation fell into exhaustion. “I do not know what that means, and if you explain it to me, you are _fired_ ,” He spat, crossing in front of them.

Adora rolled her eyes, her entire head moving with them. Grumpy, as always. “We brought you coffee!! C’mon, don’t be mad!!! Please?”

He sighed. “…Is it-?”

“Black, two sugar packets on the side because you like to add it yourself!!” She exclaimed, gesturing to the cup sitting on the table with a flourish. “All yours, my Lord.”

His expression twisted as he tried to stay angry. “… Just… Finish quickly, I have work to do.”

The leeway he provided earned him a pair of beaming smiles. “You’re the best!!”

He’s aware, but the compliment was worth the headache.

Hordak rubbed his temples as he took a seat at his desk, falling into his chair with a flop. “What is it with young people and filming themselves dancing...?” He muttered to himself, adding his sugars and taking a sip. Ah, perfect. He could live again.

To be truthful, he kept Adora and Catra around because by the point he’d realized they’d lied to him about their credentials, he was already too fond of them. Their foster mother was a retired Horde employee, anyways; that was good enough. The phone conversation they’d had was just… the _worst_. Not a very pleasant woman…

He couldn’t really explain himself. There was just something about having happy noise around him that made him feel at ease. The Horde mothership was always so quiet. Dancing, singing, laughing, yelling- all of it was forbidden when on it.

He grunted in alarm as he was rocked from his thoughts violently. Catra had grabbed his chair and climbed onto it, balancing in her heels on the legs. “Have you checked your mail yet?” She smirked, peeking over his shoulder. “You’ve got Angella asking to meet with you.”

Hordak let out a small coo, mood brightening even further. “ _Really?_ She finally finished her hair? It’s only been three bloody months…” He hissed, logging into his email as he spoke. “Do you know what it’s about?”

“No idea. I screen for spam. Unless you _want_ to be told how to enlarge your penis by three or four inches-?”

“Stop talking. I’m so sorry I asked.” He clicked the email marked by Angella’s logo, ears perking up as his opaque eyes scanned what she’d wrote. “ _Oh_. Her students are requesting I view their work,” He announced. A smile slowly stretched across his face. “Finally… She couldn’t keep me away forever, it seems.”

Angella was the CEO of the largest trade company in Etheria. With her husband, they facilitated most of the independent, technological development on Bright Moon. They did roughly the same thing the Horde did, but with notable, pithy differences; they were apparently “just helping people out” and “didn’t ask for rent”. Whatever that meant. They gave engineers and inventors space to do their work. It had been a golden treasure chest to Hordak since he arrived, and had only grown more sparkling when Adora had described what was inside it.

“Uh, brush up on your Etherian. Student. Singular. Just one wants to talk to you,” Catra pointed out, leaning against his desk. “Sorry, dude; Angella’s got those guys by the balls. She’s told them Horde Enterprises is basically a cult with extra steps.”

Hordak scoffed at that. “It is not!! We don’t believe in a God. We believe in someone that is _like_ a God. It’s not the same thing.”

Adora hissed through her teeth. “I dunno, you gave us lame uniforms…”

“And I don’t make you wear them,” He argued. “I could give you the uniforms for the accountants. I could give you their _jobs_ , too. Perhaps you’d like to actually work, for once.”

This time, the hiss came from both of them, accompanied by disgruntled shakes of their heads.

“Oh, no. I’m gay, I can’t do math,” Catra stated dryly.

“As you stated in your application, of course. You still haven’t explained how that works-“

Adora cut in quickly. “-Anyways!! Let’s go get breakfast, Hordak!! The bakery’s sign just turned on!!” She pushed Catra, who in turn pushed Hordak in his chair towards the door. “Just think of the yummy donuts they make- the ones with the fruit filling? Don’t tell me you ate, either!!! I know you didn’t,” She chided, looking over her girlfriend’s shoulder at him. “If you die, who’s going to pay our rent?”

“I appreciate your concern,” He retorted, rolling his eyes. With a small sigh, he lifted himself from his chair. “Fine, fine. I’m going.”

“And paying?” Catra added with a cheeky grin.

“We shall see.”

“Oh, you are _so_ paying.”

On their way out, they ran into Scorpia, one of their managers. Hordak had hired her to lead the Etherian employees he had to recruit. She did a marvelous job, honestly. So, of course, he invited her as well. He understood Etherians saw outings like this as a time to socialize, and after reading how essential it was to their function, he allowed it. 

“Hurry up, Hordak!!! There’s gonna be a line!!” Adora whined, impatient as she pushed against his back.

The alien grumbled lowly, but let his employees rush ahead of him.

He blamed his inability to rule them with an iron fist on his weak constitution. Scolding them for behaving like humans required far too much energy. He had no clone employees; these colorful, cheery creatures were the only things he could find.

They were all intelligent and did their jobs well. In the presence of that, he would make some exceptions Prime would not. He thought of his leniency as an investment, somewhat. He would be thankful for knowing them.

Eventually.

The three girls enjoyed their breakfast while he sipped his coffee across from them. He had bought himself an aforementioned donut, but had no intention of eating it in front of them. His teeth were a little too frightening to flash in public. Instead, he listened to them twitter and gossip.

“Ugh, don’t even talk about Kyle. I was walking by his desk, and he totally had that sleazy e-girl website up!!!” Catra’s face scrunched up with disgust, and her ears twitched aggressively. “It must suck to be those girls, if that’s who’s watching them. Total simp.”

“Yeah, Hordak, you need to block that,” Adora pointed out. “Those websites have mad viruses.”

Hordak blinked owlishly. “What are you talking about? Oh, you irritating creatures- I am not Etherian!!! I don’t understand your pithy talk,” He snapped.

“Can I take this one, guys?” Scorpia offered.

From around her bite of her bear claw, Catra said, “Sure, I’m tired of teaching him. I tried to explain memes to him yesterday, and my brain started bleeding.”

“Okay!” Their manager, amazing as always as a middleman, gently placed her claws together as she gave him a sheepish smile. “So, in basic terms- people will pay girls to play video games half naked on camera.” She nearly forced out the sentence, her smile only growing more nervous as the two other girls shot her a look. Way to go, Scorpia. Glorious middleman, indeed.

Hordak’s eyes slowly narrowed, his head tilting even slower to one side.

 _“…Why?”_ He asked, absolutely bewildered.

All three girls suddenly grew silent, their eyes widening. They seemed to choke on their words, their hands flying to their mouths as they gasped.

“OH, HE DOESN’T-“

“BECAUSE HE _WOULDN’T_ -“

“…Y--ep…”

Hordak watched them all seemingly have a conversation in absolute silence in front of him, expressions and body movements passed back and forth. Right then, his patience wore absolutely threadbare. Clearing his throat loudly, he waved their whispering away like flies. “You know what? I don’t care. Give me the name of the website, and I will block it myself. I can easily do it from my personal computer,” He bit.

A grin slowly stretched across Catra’s face. “Oh, you’re gonna want to view it on your personal- Ow!!” She’d been interrupted by a sharp kick to her shin.

“Sure!” Adora chirped, forcing a toothy smile. “We’ll write it down later. I, uh… Can’t say the name here.”

“Why not?”

“You’re going to have to trust me.”

**

So Hordak learned very quickly what an “e-girl” was, and why the website had to be written down.

Incredible… What an absolute bastardization of technology. Ugh, he wished they’d told him it was pornography. He knew what _that_ was, even though he’d blessedly never seen examples of definitions.

Until today, apparently. In the comfort of his own den, no less.

“I feel tricked. Oh, I’m sure they’ll get a big laugh over how scandalized I’ll be tomorrow. As if I’m so mentally delicate…” Hordak grumbled. Well, now he felt offended. Was that why they all looked at him with such horror? Were they terrified of breaking his poor, innocent brain?

He hissed, baring his teeth slightly at the thought. “As if… If my calculations are correct, I’m forty in their years. Mature enough to handle seeing the strange, naked bodies of humans… Disgusted to do so, but I won’t _melt_.”

In fact, he would prove it- both to himself and them. He will watch one. If he couldn’t manage to hold his constitution, he will refrain from scolding them about the matter.

There was more than just video games as a subject, surprisingly. He perked up with mild curiosity at the “electronics” category. When he selected it, he was greeted with far less scantily clad women. Still plenty of aesthetically pleasing ones, but proper gear was still needed for machines. Some of them weren’t even showing their faces. They were offering to show how to fix computers and other household items. Innocent enough.

He hummed, stroking his chin. Well, clearly it was Adora, Catra, and Scorpia that didn’t know what they were looking at. This seemed completely harmless. Randomly, he clicked a title, not even bothering to read the name or see what the girl even looked like.

He was greeted by the sight of the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen smiling back at him.

“-So if it’s screeching like that, you’re going to need a new fan. Luckily this part is easily replaceable. Oh, hey, a bunch of people just tuned in!! Hi!!”

Frozen stiff, Hordak blinked at his laptop screen like he’d never seen it before. “H-Hi,” He greeted back, like a complete and total idiot.

He’d never witnessed someone so _lovely_. Her hair was long and soft lilac, like the evening sky on a clear day. Her eyes were fuchsia, nearly glittering with the stars that danced inside them. And her eyeliner? Perfect. Awe-inspiring, really.

She wore a white t-shirt with arm guards that hugged her toned biceps. Her skin was a light brown; with the light reflecting off of it, he could have sworn it was gold. Everything about her was so immediately captivating to Hordak, he was caught off guard completely.

She brushed a pigtail over her shoulder as she kept talking, her smile physically drawing him closer to his laptop. “So for those of you tuning in, I am CryptoPrincess!! You can just call me Princess. I do this streaming stuff as a hobby, so don’t feel like you need to donate. I’m just a girl with… very… special… interests,” The woman stated, drawing out her words with a shy blush and her gaze turned elsewhere. “I do two streams- Thursday is STEM, Friday is video games! Whichever one you want to tune into, I’ll be here!”

Hordak let out a swelling sigh, a blissful smile spreading across his face. He was absolutely bewitched by her; the more he watched, the more he fell for her. She was so intelligent- it was unstated, but obvious. Her knowledge of machines and electronics was vast and intricate. Possibly, she knew more than he did about them.

She definitely did, he realized.

He spent the next two hours of his life sitting on his couch, watching a girl take apart a microwave and discuss her ideas for what she could do with the pieces. The absurdity of it all wasn’t lost on him. Yet, he sat there until the screen went black.

Her pink eyes stayed in his mind even as he laid in bed that night. He realized, dumbly, that she might be a really good person to talk to about blueprints. Was that what that was? Had he caught another engineer than Prime liked? Perhaps, he reasoned; it had felt like so much more than that, though. He couldn’t explain it.

He said nothing to Adora or Catra when he returned to work the next day. He refused to give them the satisfaction of knowing he’d even visited it. He blocked the website on his employee’s computers, and said nothing more about it.

Come the evening, though, Hordak found himself once again in front of his personal laptop at home.

Excitement bubbled in his chest when he saw CryptoPrincess’ stream. Without hesitating, he clicked her name. He was greeted by her sweet voice once again; this time, she wore something that showed off her chest far more. She was… Well-endowed. He hadn’t noticed it the first stream, but it was clearly something he was supposed to notice now. Even _he_ found his eyes trailing to where her shirt dipped, where he could see the barest hint of purple lace underneath.

He felt a strange flutter in his stomach- one he hadn’t felt in ages.

Surely it wouldn’t be that poisonous to indulge the feeling. If Etherians could enjoy it, why couldn’t he? He could feel the buzz of sexual desire occasionally. As a treat.

He was rewarded with a blooming warmth over his body as she spoke. Her full lips formed a smile, her upper body leaning forward slightly to read what was scrolling by in the corner. Messages, Hordak realized; she had an audience. That should have been obvious, but the realization that other people were watching her, thinking of her the same way he was… It made him a tad envious.

“Oh, I’m 29. I’ve got a few degrees, don’t let my height fool you.” She giggled. She read another message, laughing at what must have been an audacious comment. “Yeah, okay, you can keep thinking that.” She smirked mischievously at the camera, giving it a playful wink.

Hordak’s heart leapt into his throat. Wait, could he speak to her? He could also send a message, since he had an account. He’d chosen a username his interns had given him, as an ironic joke- Lord­_Hordak. In truth, when he wasn’t on Etheria, he didn’t use a name at all. He’d given himself the name “Hordak” for convenience, but he went by Brother. A title, not a name. So now, he technically had _two_ names… how curious…!

He shook his head. Focus, focus…

Hesitating for only a moment, he typed out, _“You are very intelligent. I saw your stream yesterday. Do you do engineering as a job?”_

It took her a moment to see it. She brightened exponentially at the question. “Do I do it as a job? Trying to!!! Everyone says I have a lot of potential.”

 _“You’re brilliant,”_ He responded. He wanted to offer her a job then and there, but if Prime found out _this_ was how he found her, he would be mortified. Hordak would take his time, and wait until he could speak to her more privately. Then he could play if off more casually to him.

She smiled softly at the compliment, her face turning pink. “Come on, you’re making me blush. Just call me pretty like everyone else.”

He frowned at that.

 _“You’re both,”_ He said.

She didn’t respond with words, but she’d seemed surprised to read it. She looked back at the camera and huffed softly. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but she seemed pleased.

“-OH, _SHIT_ , CREEPER-!!“

Hordak spent his entire evening watching her. He had plenty of work that he needed to do- he had a design for a land rover that he’d been picking at that was close to completion. However, that was completely put on hold for Princess.

She was more than just intelligent and pretty. She was endlessly entertaining, making hilarious jokes and speaking about such interesting topics. Hordak had nearly choked on his dinner when she mentioned she loved synth music. He’d just recently enjoyed the more soothing aspects of that genre, and he was excited to mention it to her.

“Oh, yeah, it’s amazing! We have entire genres of music that are made with computers! Hey, Hordak, do you know this one?”

He closed his eyes as she turned up the volume of her music, smiling at the plinking melody dancing in the air. It reminded him so vividly of her.

_“I love it. Wonderful taste.”_

She laughed at him, the sound like a million songbirds to his ears. “You are like, the weirdest guy I have ever seen in my chat. Proper sentences, and you haven’t even mentioned how nice my tits are.”

He flushed brightly, shaking his head. He knew she couldn’t see him, but in a way, he felt he was still speaking to her face-to-face. _“No! I noticed! Your body is very well-kept. But you are very interesting. I like listening to you speak,”_ He admitted. Surely, he could tell her more, now that she was paying attention to him. _“We have similar jobs, I think.”_

She gasped, nearly dropping her controller. “Really? Hey, have you been to space!?”

_“Of course!”_

Squealing, her face filled the camera. “Oh my gosh, I’ve ALWAYS wanted to go!!! You have to tell me all about it. Do you have a mic?”

Hordak’s eyes grew as large as lamplights. What? Sh-She was inviting him to speak? Absolutely not. His voice would be a dead giveaway. He could imagine her absolute disgust at something like him attempting to speak to such a pure angel like her. And with others there, witnessing it…

After a moment of his silence, her smile faded into a pout. “Oh, no, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it- it’d probably be a bad idea, if you got fired because of me. I’ll privately message you my number, okay? I really want to talk to you! We can just text, if you want to.”

A low, hollow sound rattled through Hordak’s chest and out of his mouth.

GIVING HIM HER _WHAT_ -!?

Does this happen? Is this normal? Hordak blinked rapidly, unsure of what to do or say. _“Sure. Please do,”_ He chose, cringing the whole time he typed. There was a million better things he probably could have said, but he didn’t think of them.

He felt creepy, being so excited. But still… H-He would talk to her personally... Blood rushed through his entire body, his heart pounding in his chest cavity. Surely, the only reason she was talking to him was because she wanted a job; imagine her surprise when she finds out it's the Horde.

The thought of seeing her one day, face to face, made his stomach flutter.

She turned around, seemingly checking something off-screen. When she turned back, her expression had shifted slightly. She still looked peppy, but she was nervously glancing to the side, her hand moving quickly out of frame. “Welp!! That’s it for tonight, folks!! I think we can consider the orchard done. I’ll see you guys next week, okay?” She chirped, voice rolling out quite fast. “Goodnight!!”

Strange… Slightly shorter stream than the day before. Oh, well. All good things must end, he supposed.

Hordak rolled his mouse to exit out of the browser. To his shock, her camera hadn’t turned off. Her chat had stopped, but Hordak could still see her. The little red dot that signaled she was online was missing, too.

“…Sweet, it worked. Oh, how cool, what a neat feature…” She muttered, smiling wider. “Hordak, are you still there?”

He blinked, looking around his small den. _“Yes,”_ He messaged, brow ridge raised. Had she done something to her stream?

He heard her sweet, melodic hum for just a second. “Good. You’re a really sweet guy, Hordak. Even if you’re just doing it for my attention… I like your attention.” Her voice had changed drastically; before, the octave was high, and she sounded bubbly. Now, it was lower, more intimate.

His mouth ran dry. What was this? What was happening? He dared not look away, dared not even place his hand on his mouse anymore.

She continued, “I know this is probably a bad idea, but I think you’re someone I can trust.” She shifted in her seat- she was on her bed, he realized, how long had he’d been watching her sit on her _bed_ \- and she bit her lip.

“Can I tell you a secret, Hordak?”

He nodded, forgetting temporarily that she couldn’t see him.

“Truth is… I like being watched. But not by everyone. Just men like you.”

Huh? What did she mean, she liked to be-?

He watched with muted alarm as she lifted her shirt over her head, exposing dark purple lingerie hidden underneath. The kind he saw on store windows, with price tags that made his head spin. It hugged her body perfectly, every curve and dip accentuated by it.

Heat settled like a weight around his eyes. His hands shook as he gaped, captivated by her heated gaze settling on him.

She let out a coo of delight when she saw his name was still there. “You don’t have to say anything, if you don’t want to. I know you said you didn’t really care about my body… Maybe I could change your mind?” Her voice had taken such a delightfully teasing tone, her head tilting playfully as she spoke. “You said I could be both, after all.”

 _Prime_ , he did say that. This had suddenly become a million times more dangerous, but he couldn’t force himself to budge. He gave himself a million excuses- he intended to meet her face-to-face, he could get in huge trouble, he would be the laughingstock of the galaxy… The list of drawbacks was vast. Of course, each time he had a protest, his mind worked around it, giving him an out.

Prime didn’t have to know.

 _“Please show me,”_ He barely managed to type out. He kept his hands close to himself, almost as if touching the computer would be like touching her.

It hadn’t been a lie- when his Princess read that, her eyes lit up, a visible tremble running through her body. “Y-Yeah, no, this was the best idea ever…” She whispered to herself, expression betraying nothing but giddy desire.

Oh, he’d heard about this, actually; humans occasionally developed strange sexual tastes. He heard the most debase conversations as a result of his stronger senses… From what he understood, some lifeforms wanted an audience to their activities. It did something to their brains.

In that case, Hordak felt honored. She’d picked him out of a crowd of names, giving him such a beautiful gift for the simple act of pleasant conversation. If she wanted someone who would appreciate her, he wouldn’t tear his eyes away until he was forced to.

She reached behind her, closing her eyes as she fiddled with something. There was a small click, and the straps of her bra fell loosely off her shoulders. She kept the fabric covering her for now, but Hordak had little to imagine.

“You’re beautiful,” He moaned out, out loud. It physically pained him then, like nothing else, that all she was to him was a thin box. Hordak wanted to hold her, touch her…

Had he ever indulged his sexual desire so much? For most of his life, it was nothing more than an occasional, mild nuisance. Prime was about as informative as you’d expect one to be about the subject. Since, again, he couldn’t legally take it away from them, his workers were all capable of it. But he never thought it would ever matter, he never thought anyone would ever make him _want._

“So, since you’re here… What do you think? I don’t tell anyone I buy this kind of stuff. If you knew me in real life, you’d understand why…” Princess trailed off, gesturing to her lingerie.

 _“Perfect,”_ He typed, gulping. _“I like purple.”_

She laughed, loudly- to the point where Hordak thought she was mocking him. “No, I’m sorry, I’m not…” Her giggling faded out slowly. “You’re just really cute. You’re not some kid, are you? Lying to me?”

What? No!! Of course not!!! Older than her, even!!! His upper half flailed as he moved to refute her claim.

He was stopped by a cackle. “Just kidding! You can’t use this website without proving you’re an adult!” She teased. “But you read as really innocent.”

 _“I don’t partake in this. I’m not sure what I’m ‘supposed’ to say,”_ He admitted.

Softly, her lips quirked up into a smile. “Don’t worry about it,” She reassured. “Just watch.”

Finally, she let the fabric fall away from her body. Her hands ran over her bare chest, a shaky sigh leaving her. He watched with rapt attention as she touched herself, her eyes drifting closed as she settled into her performance for him. Through her, he could feel the weight of her breasts, how sensitive her dark nipples were- even how delicately soft her skin must have felt.

His hands twitched, tongue curling in his mouth. He could feel something else curling inside him as well, demanding attention. He wouldn’t dare; first of all, the first time he tried he nearly hurt himself. Secondly, it felt sacrilegious to him. How could he, when he’d been ordered just to observe? Even though it began to ache as she moved back, and he saw her thick thighs, her soft stomach… He’d begun purring, deep in his chest, ears twitching wildly with pent up energy.

“I guess there’s another explanation… Hordak, are you an alien?” Princess asked him, her breath hitching with excitement.

 _“I am, indeed.”_ And _immediately_ regretted it. _“Which is to say that I’m not of this planet, yes. I am certainly a normal, average creature with no distinguishing qualities.”_

With a low snort of laughter, she pulled her knees to her chest. “Oh, I don’t believe that. You don’t act like you’re average,” she cooed. “Don’t be ashamed- I think aliens are really cool. No matter what you look like, I think I’ll enjoy talking to you a lot.”

Oh, that’s right. She’ll still give him her number, and he’ll be able to speak to her whenever he pleased… The rush of euphoria at the thought almost made him weep.

“Can I take these off? I can’t take much more… I asked, because I have a new toy I wanted your opinion on.” Her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her underwear.

Once again, his mouth went dry, and he feared typing out a response. Eventually, though, he managed a “ _Please_ ”- missing one E at the end, but nobody’s perfect.

Except her. She was perfect.

He wouldn’t have to ask about what she meant about “toys”. Context clues gave him plenty of explanation. For the moment, his eyes drooped and swirled with lust as his Princess sensually slid her panties down her legs. He let out a low moan, licking his lips at the sight of her dripping wet cunt. He’d seen female genitals in art, in his studies on the Etherian peoples… Never like this. Flushed and pink, with lilac hair cut neatly over her mound. Something old in his soul pulled him closer to her.

“See…? I wasn’t lying. H-Having someone watch me do this makes me really wet… I’ve done this a couple times, but every guy was so fucking weird about it,” She explained with a low grumble at the end. “Do you like it…?” She held her legs with one arm. Gently, she used two digits to part her lips, exposing herself completely to him.

He chirped loudly, the sound echoing in his minimal space. _“I love it. I want to touch you so badly.”_

She didn’t respond- instead, she reached out of frame, dropping her legs and hiding from him again. The stirring in his stomach was almost painful, but without being touched, his cock wouldn’t emerge. No matter how desperately it wanted to.

When he saw her again, she was holding something in her hand- a silicon toy, shaped like a non-human tendril.

His ears twitched, and he sat up straight.

Princess moved to sit on her knees, placing the toy in front of her as she ran her hands through her pigtails. She sighed shakily, her body shifting and wiggling slightly. She read what he’d written, and he saw with wide eyes as her face lit up.

“I’d let you,” She replied, voice saturated with her desire. “An alien as my first? Absolutely…” Biting her lip, she moved the toy between her legs. “I’d make you feel so good…”

She lifted her hips. His hair nearly stood on end, the heat around his eyes spreading across his entire face, down his neck and chest. He suddenly couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want to. He was terrified that, if he moved, she would disappear from his sight.

Steadily, she sat down on the toy, right before his eyes. It was then he let himself breathe, his claws gripping at his lower stomach as his own tendril writhed.

No, no, he had to calm down… Whining lowly, shutting his eyes, he dared to palm between his legs, gasping loudly as his length nearly forced itself from his body. If the heat and daze that had settled over him had been bad enough, it was now like he’d drank enough pure dopamine to knock out a normal lifeform.

She’d whimpered as she fully took it, her eyebrows furrowed. She was pretty even then, with her face scrunched up. The rest was, honestly, a blur; he watched her rock her hips and bounce on the toy with surprising enthusiasm with his own, hazy desire. He was vaguely aware of his couch, the cushions now in absolute ribbons as he purred and growled at his laptop. But she had him hypnotized, his thoughts overflowing with thoughts of her- if she was performing for him, or if she’d be this aggressive to him if they met. If she would mewl around his length as well, crying his _name_.

He wanted her to be. He would answer it in kind. He’d be everything she wanted. If she would accept him, his teeth, his face, his defective body… he’d make her feel like a real Princess.

She had lost herself in it all, stroking over her cunt as she covered her mouth, trying to keep herself quiet. He could still hear the muffled moans that poured from her. More alluring and erotic than anything on the front page of this site, and it was all for him. Just for him.

Suddenly, she stopped, jolting as she suddenly sat down, her back arching like a bow. “H-Hordak-!” She said his name like a swear, her beautiful fuchsia eyes rolling back from the force of her orgasm.

He was speechless. In awe, even. He was panting harshly, like he’d run a marathon. Inside his lounge pants, his tendril pressed against the fabric, soaking it and demanding to be appeased. For a moment though, he could only feel pure, blissful joy.

 _“Are you alright?”_ He asked, after she seemed to take more than a moment to come back to the mortal world.

His Princess blinked slowly, nodding dumbly. “I’m okay… It felt so good, Hordak. Finally, fuck… I feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I have something super important to go to tomorrow… this’ll help me think clearly,” She explained, her voice tender and quivering. “Thank you.”

Hordak didn’t leave the stream, though he did take certain measures to calm himself down. Luckily, his length hadn’t emerged completely due to how he’d been sitting. He found it a bit rude to leave, honestly, after what he’d witnessed. Even if he felt a tad awkward, unsure of what to say to… all of that.

His Princess returned after a few short minutes wearing a grey hoodie, her face clean of sweat and makeup. “Oh! Still here. Aw, look at you, good bedside manner.” She giggled. “No… Seriously. I know it’s weird, but I dunno. I’ve always been really weird. I like to think it’s because I’m not scared of being myself, but lately I’ve started to agree with the people around me.”

 _“I wouldn’t. Surely, your design holds no mistakes,”_ He refuted. He meant that more than any oath he took at Horde Enterprises. _“I would be blessed to know you personally.”_ He meant that more than anything he’d ever said in his life.

Her smile was warm as it formed on her face. “Well… Check your inbox. I want a good morning text, or we can’t be friends. And you have to call me Princess. Deal?”

_“Deal.”_

***

“He’s lost it.”

“It’s his age, most likely.”

“Sad. Happens to all of us, eventually.”

_“I CAN HEAR YOU.”_

Hordak had been in a good mood all morning- a noticeably good mood. So good, he’d foolishly brought his interns when they asked to accompany him to Bright Ideas, the garage in Bright Moon. Angella had already been fetched, and she was going to give Adora and Catra a tour while he spoke to the engineer in question. He’d done nothing but smile at his phone all morning, ears perking up and twitching with interest every time he saw it.

“…No. He got laid,” Catra stated, eyes narrowing. “I know that look.”

Shoulders hunched, Hordak shot her the dirtiest look he could manage. “Even if I did, that is none of your business!!! You know the rules-“

“Gotta pretend. Can’t be horny on main. Yeah, yeah…”

“STOP SAYING THINGS I DON’T- Ah, Angella!!” Hordak was about to snap at Catra, but the tall woman from his nightmares had finally emerged from a doorway to the side. “Good morning, Mada-“

“Don’t even try.” Angella did not look happy to see him, to put it mildly. “I don’t want to even _look_ at you. Entrapta wants to sell a SINGLE ship to you. That is IT. If you try anything to bring her into the Horde… Oh, you have no idea what the phrase ‘throwing money at it until it goes away’ means.”

Adora blinked owlishly. “… Yikes. That tour though? Are we good?”

Angella turned to them with a serene smile, not skipping a single beat. “Oh, of course, ladies! Please, come with me.” And then, back to Hordak, fluid as water. “Sir, your appointment will be in the office in the very back of the hanger. Have a nice walk. Feel free to trip over everything you come across.”

Hordak cringed, tugging on his tie as he started towards said office. The garage was enormous, cluttered with machines of all shapes and sizes. He actually did almost trip over something on his journey, and he imagined if he told Angella, he’d recieve a smile for the first time.

He sighed as he entered the tiny office. It looked freshly moved-in, lacking the typical baubles these spaces often had. Perhaps this “Entrapta” preferred to work in a more organized manner. Admirable, he thought; he, too, preferred his space to be covered in papers and folders, as opposed to figurines and flowers.

The door opened, and Hordak turned at the sound. “Ah, there you are. It’s a pleasure to meet you, you can call me-“

He nearly screamed. His entire body flashed with heat, only for it to leave him cold from his ears to his toes. His choked on his words, his mind stumbling into overdrive.

It was her. It was her, it was her, it was her. _Princess_ stood in front of him. There was no mistaking the combed, lilac hair, the pink sunset of her eyes behind thick frames… She was dressed for a serious meeting- a grey jacket, skirt, and heels that he wished he hadn’t noticed had red undersides.

He’s going to fucking _die_.

Entrapta eyed him with confusion and mild concern. However, her expressions were muted; more than anything, she seemed apathetic to his presence. It was a stab in his chest, but he knew it was for the better. She didn’t know, he was safe as long as he didn’t tell her his given name.

“I can call you…?” She echoed, an eyebrow raising. “Do you need to be rebooted or something?”

“Probably,” He grunted, shaking his head clean of thoughts. “Call me Brother.”

Surprised by his dry response, she snorted. He recognized it as a laugh- he was glad he was already aware of her vocal quirks. “Okay, ‘Brother’. The ship I want to show you is named Darla,” She stated, opening the folder in her hand. “It’s a recreational ship, meant for leisure rides up to 250,000 miles out of a planet’s orbit. Would your guys want that?”

He perked up. They would, actually. A leisure ship, capable of that distance? He wanted to see this for himself.

However, if there was a God, and He wasn’t Prime… The man must really have it out for him.

Hordak’s phone went off. And not just any ringtone that chimed out- specifically, it was the ringtone that alerted him to one of his interns calling him. With a jerk like he’d been shot, he twisted to grab it from his back pocket.

It was too late, though. Catra’s voice filled the air of the small office, cutting through his very soul.

_“Lord Hordak, your beloved servants wish to speak!! I doth request you answer thine phone, good sir-!!”_

“CATRA, NOW IS NOT A GOOD TIME,” He whispered harshly as he answered, turning his back to Entrapta to hide the way his face flushed brightly with shame.

“It’s a great time. What do you want for lunch? Adora and I were thinking tacos.” Calling him about lunch!?! She ruined everything for him over _lunch_?!? Oh, when they got back to the office, she was packing her things.

Seething now, Hordak hung up on her, nearly snapping his phone in half from the sheer force of his fury. It was quickly replaced with sheer terror, however, as he heard the blinds behind him drop.

Entrapta had her back to him as she hid the inside of the room from the rest of world outside. She moved casually, as if she hadn’t heard him. She certainly had, though; he’d seen the way her eyes had widened like a deer in headlights. He recognized realization.

Hordak shrunk in Entrapta’s presence, even when she was so much shorter. He felt degenerate and filthy. How could he have ever hoped to engage with her when he was such a pervert? She deserved to beat him to death for humiliating her like this. How could this have possibly looked from her perspective…?

His mouth opened as he tried to form words. “I-I can… I can explain…” He squeaked out, heart pounding in his chest. “I… I didn’t…”

“So it _is_ you. The same Hordak from last night? Don’t lie to me.” Her voice was sharp. Though he couldn’t see her face, he assumed it was twisted into cold rage.

“…Y-Yes,” He managed, head bowed in shame. “Th-This is just-“

“A crazy coincidence… I know.”

His head snapped up in alarm. “Y-You do?” Was she going to forgive him? Ah, it wouldn’t be deserved. “I-I meant what I said, I truly-“

“I know,” She cut in, almost stern. “…Oh, I know.”

And, with a small ‘ _click’-_

She locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

There was absolute silence in the room.

So little sound that, when Entrapta tapped her heel, it echoed slightly.

Hordak watched her roll her shoulders and neck, whimpering lowly as he slowly stepped back. “N-Now, now… N-No need to be upset…” He trailed off, trying to keep his tone polite.

She stayed silent, refusing to even turn to look at him.

He thought about how toned her arms were in an entirely new way, now. The snapping of his bones in his mind made his shoulders shoot up to his ears. “I swear, I didn’t mean you any disrespect. I’m just as bewildered to meet you like this as you probably are. I had considered speaking to you, even, about a job, not knowing I was going to meet you the next day. W-Which, of course, I will no longer do. In fact, I should leave,” He rambled, voice wavering as he fought the urge to panic.

He tried to gain control of himself. First of all, he was twice her size, and was still capable of feats of strength despite his mutations. Secondly, she wasn’t going to kill him. She probably wouldn’t even slap him. And yet he still felt the fear of being prey clawing its way through his intestines and his throat.

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she had an _extremely_ threatening aura in real life. She rivaled Prime in her ability to intimidate him. Her sharp eyes could cut deeply into his soul, as if she knew every little secret he had.

He realized, then, that she was blocking his exit from this nightmare. “Ma’am, please-“

“Oh? Is that my name?”

Entrapta, to his shock, let out a giggle as sweet as bells. “I don’t think so, Hordak. You aren’t going anywhere.” Her voice steadily changed between her words, rising in octave as she began to mess with something in front of her.

He swallowed harshly. Ah. Something strange was happening. It had been building so subtly, he hadn’t noticed it, but he did then.

Why was he aroused?

Entrapta sighed, soft and husky. “Do you know how I know you aren’t lying?” She asked, her voice conversational, but tinged with a cocktail of emotions. “Because there’s so many parts of it that don’t make any sense. The name you chose is so obvious. And then it begs so many questions- how could you have found me on the site, why you would you even talk to me like you did, what were you even expecting to get from it…? And to what end, even?”

Just barely, he could see her looking at him out of the corner of her eye. “Being a ‘degenerate’, as he calls it, is accepted on Etheria, and Horde Prime can fight me about it if he wants to. I’m not ashamed of myself.” Her words flowed from her easily; clearly, this was her actual speaking voice. What he’d seen last night had been her true self.

Hordak’s head tilted slightly. Did… Did she think putting on a suit and a deep voice would make him respect her more? That’s… kind of adorable?

He cleared his throat, looking away from her back regretfully. “Right. I promise, I am not like my Big Brother. I hold no judgements.”

Ah, perhaps he could save this, after all. “I-In fact, I would like to propose we review your blueprints, putting our past aside in the name of good trade.”

“We could… Or I could suck your dick.”

He almost didn’t react to it. “… I’m _sorry_ -?” He looked back at Entrapta, and his jaw dropped.

Jacket, shirt, skirt, and tie- all fell to the ground around Entrapta’s ankles. She’d been removing her clothes the entire time they’d been speaking. She’d begun to tie her hair up, her heels tapping softly on the floor as she shifted in place.

She was an absolute vision. Hordak had thought by “stuff” she had meant the one set, but she clearly meant she owned _multiple_ lingerie pieces. The one she was wearing was white lace, complete with garter belts. With it on, she looked like a genuine angel.

… He liked the white one more. Was he developing a taste? What did that mean?!

Okay, _now_ he was panicking. “E-E-E- _Entrapta_ -!!!” He squawked, knees bending as he fell back against her desk. “What are you doing?!?”

Instead of answering his question, her sharp, pink eyes leveled at him. “Did you touch yourself to me?” It was asked with a tone that demanded an answer.

He flushed bright as a streetlight, attempting to cover his eyes. “N-No,” He forced out. “No, I didn’t… I couldn’t. I felt… unworthy.”

She moaned quietly when he said that- a noise that made his heart stutter violently. “You talk like that in real life; of _course_ you do,” She whispered, hands pressing together in a small prayer. “Thank you, God, I’m so sorry I doubted you, CLEARLY you have made your point…”

Her gaze was heated as it settled on him, her smile nearly devious. “Okay, this is happening right now. Absolutely right now,” She purred, her eyes absolutely raking over his willowy form. “You’re so _cute_ …”

Slowly, lowered his hands. “You aren’t angry at me…?” He asked, ears drooping.

“No, of course not! Why would I be? This is _perfect_. You work right here in Bright Moon? No, I’m so happy I could die. I had no idea I already made a friend…” She approached with steadily paced movements, stopping directly in front of him. “I’m sorry if I scared you… I just didn’t know how to react. I needed to think and process it. I figured getting rid of certain variables was the logical first step,” She explained.

Her hands stroked down his chest, sliding under his suit jacket as he shivered at the touch. “I can’t believe this…” She mumbled. As she felt over his body, his shoulders steadily began to relax. Her touch was hot, but soothing.

“I’ve seen you in magazines,” She kept on. “You… You’re brilliant. I love your line of bikes.”

Now he was blushing for an entirely different reason. “Oh, well, they’re… Simple things.”

“Too modest! You’re such a gentleman...”

“I’m told it’s because I’m a ‘nerd’.”

She blinked, before erupting into a fit of cackles. “Good!! Good, we love nerds, here.”

Hordak let out a small laugh of his own, desperately trying not to look down. He wouldn’t recover from the sight. “What’s…? What’s happening?” He asked breathlessly, anxiety starting to return as he swallowed.

Entrapta smiled gently, her hand slowly closing in a fist around his tie. “I told you. I’m going to suck your dick,” She answered simply. “Is that not something you’d be down for? You must have seen this coming. I’m an exhibitionist, Hordak. Don’t ever be alone with me in public.”

Fucking _clearly_.

On one hand, they would both be in several layers deep of trouble if they were caught.

… On the other hand…

He gulped, looking down at her.

“It… It would be… an enlightening experience…” He trailed off, hair slightly fluffed with nerves. He didn’t quite know what “sucking dick” entailed, but he assumed it was a pleasant. He _hoped_ it was pleasant.

Yet, despite all of his fears, he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. “Incredible… I dreamt about you all last night, and here you are. I just sent you your good morning text… Entrapta, I’m sorry if I’m not what you expected, but…”

Her smile grew wider, her grip flexing slightly. “Is that a yes?” She asked, bouncing slightly on her feet.

“Ah… Yes. I want you to- mhh!”

Suddenly, he was yanked down by his tie. Her mouth pressed to his in a tender collision, sending a current of electricity down his spine. Her lips were soft against his own. Her scent drove his senses wild. The moment was too short and lasted an eternity.

Entrapta just barely pulled away, keeping him where he was against her mouth. “One condition though: you have to call me Princess,” She cooed, her tongue running over his top lip.

He nodded once. He could do that.

Releasing his tie, then, Entrapta put her hands to work on his belt. “I didn’t know the Horde wore black,” She commented, quirking an eyebrow at him.

His shoulders hunched slightly. “I’m… different,” was all he could say.

She hummed. “I noticed. I like different, you know… I’ve wanted different for a while. It’s why I moved here.” She made quick work of his belt and fly. She pouted- most likely displeased she couldn’t see him.

He huffed out a shy laugh. “Ah, it needs to be… coaxed out.”

“Oh! That works!” She shrugged, dropping to her knees.

… Wait. What?

He blinked at the space she used to be at, head snapping down to where she was now kneeling. The action had placed her face directly in front of his crotch. Entrapta licked her lips, eyelids drooping as she pulled his pants and underwear down his thighs.

Oh, now he gets it! She’s going to put her mouth on him. That seems rather obvious now. Sucking his dick, how could he have not-?

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Entrapta,” He blurted out, eyes wide as saucers. “Ah, Princess, I mean. That’s not a good idea at all.”

“It’s a tendril, right?” She could see it starting to slide out. “Oh, wow, I must have really riled you up last night, then… It’s okay. I can handle it,” His Princess cooed softly as she ran a single digit over his length. In response, it slid out further, causing her to make another noise of glee. “Please? I promise you’ll like it.”

He agreed before he even processed her request. The sound of her pleading made his mind sink back into that pleasurable state, where he couldn’t think even a single step ahead. He wouldn’t budge- whatever she wanted, she could take it.

And she did. With a low groan, he watched her lean in and take his tendril into her mouth, drawing him out with the lightest tug of her lips. His knees wobbled; before they could buckle, though, she held him steady.

“So shy… But you’re pretty big, huh?” She could barely control herself. Her eyes sparkled as she ran her tongue over his length, eyes drooping to half-mast. His tendril, in response, nearly slapped her face, leaving a wet streak across her cheek as it tried to thrust into her mouth. Before Hordak could even apologize (profusely), she giggled, taking it firmly in one hand. “So impatient, though!! Aw, I can’t blame you… You were so good, saving it all for me.”

His heart fluttered at the praise. “C-Careful…”

She didn’t need to be reminded. Her touch was delicate- almost not enough. But it glided over his length as she took a deep breath, mouth opening wide for him. Seemingly knowing more than him, his cock slid over her tongue, growing stiffer as she closed her lips around him.

Hordak let out a sharp gasp, hands flying to grip the desk behind him. Against his will, he began to trill, his eyes sliding closed as he grit his teeth. It was heavenly; if it was disgusting to Entrapta, she deserved an award for her performance. It almost appeared like she was enjoying it more than him, if the way her eyelashes had fluttered was any sign. Just a barrel of surprises, this girl…

Wet sounds filled his ears as his upper half bent over slightly. He shut his eyes briefly- she’d taken more of him, growing bolder as she whimpered around him. The noise sent sparks up his back, drawing a shiver from him. Absently, he ran his fingers through her bangs, opening his eyes as he was astounded by the soft texture.

He shouldn’t have opened his eyes at all; what greeted him was the sight of her taking his tendril like it was nothing, looking up at him with hooded, lustful eyes. She’d been watching him.

The corners of her lips turned up, and she winked at him.

“Princess, _hah_ -!!”

Entrapta squeaked as she was suddenly deep-throating him, her eyes watering. H-Had he done that? His grip had grown tight around her bangs, and perhaps his arm had jerked…

“I-I’m sorry, I’m-“

He interrupted himself with a sharp moan. He’d surprised her, but had hardly deterred her. Quite the opposite; in response, she swallowed deliberately around him. The sensation dragged a curse from his lips, heels digging into the floor through his shoes as she held him still and sucked him tenderly.

“You’re a s-succubus,” He hissed, knees shaking. “W-Why me…?”

At that, she finally pulled her mouth away, coughing a little as she wiped her chin. Her grip was still firm on his length, though it had long stopped its wriggling. “Oh, I’m sorry. Are you asking me, a complete genius, why I’m sucking the dick of a hot alien?”

“I’m not a-!” He whimpered as she squeezed him. “O-Okay, yes, hot alien, that’s me…”

She stroked him in long, purposeful movements. “You don’t get it now, but you will. I’ll show you, if you want. I’ll find out everything you like,” She promised.

He whined at that, wanting nothing else. “I think I just… like you.”

She smirked up at him. “Oh yeah? Am I what you’re into?” She chuckled, licking her lips. “Good. I’m into you, too.”

At that, she took him into her mouth again, until her nose bumped his pelvis. He trilled, purring loudly as he was enveloped in the tight heat. If Entrapta had done this before, he wouldn’t know, but it felt like she knew every sensitive place on his cock, her tongue gliding over them as she bobbed her head back and forth.

His eyes squeezed shut as a wild feeling of anxiety bubbled up inside him, his hips bucking. It was too fast, too much…

“W-Wait- P-Princess, Entrapta, _please_ …!” He begged, claws dragging along the desk as his body tensed. She didn’t listen; she’d grown more feverish, moaning so wonderfully around him as her own hips twitched and squirmed in the corner of his eye.

With a small cry that broke at the end, he came down her throat and into her mouth, his beautiful Princess catching every drop.

Genuinely, he almost fainted at the sight of her when she released him. She was a mess; her face was red, pinpricks of tears in her eyes as his cum dripped down her chin. She panted raggedly, eyes unfocused as she gulped. The sound made him jolt again; to his utter mortification, the last bits of his seed spurted out of him and hit her on the cheek.

“Hehe… Cute,” Entrapta muttered, voice hoarse for obvious reasons. “Do you think you can take a seat in my desk chair?” She no doubt felt how shaky his legs were.

Hordak’s breathing evened out as he slowly came down from the high, a strange mental exhaustion settling over him. “I think I can manage that,” He said lowly, hoping he was right.

He could. Once he took a couple steps with his feet, he found his movements surer; however, still incredibly sluggish. He nearly fell into her chair. Entrapta had, in return, gone to collect her clothes- and also wipe off her face, he assumed with a flush from his ears to his neck.

“I-I’m sorry I did that. It was so sudden,” He apologized, ears drooping.

She threw her clothes on the desk, the folder of her ship in hand. “Oh, that? No, that was awesome. I’d be disappointed if I didn’t the full experience,” She retorted. With a happy sigh, she dropped herself directly in his lap.

Hordak’s ears twitched at his sudden lapful of pretty girl. He noted, not-too-idly, that she had yet to actually put her clothes back on. Would Angella come to check on her? Surely Entrapta wouldn’t be that bold. Although her presence was greatly appreciated, so close; he hadn’t realized how much he craved her until she was in his arms. “Then… You’re welcome?”

She snickered. “You don’t mean to be so funny, and that’s the best part.” With a small flourish, she opened the folder in her hand. “Now that I’ve gotten that out of the way- about Darla.”

Hordak blinked owlishly, mouth dropping open as he realized what she was doing. “You want to talk about the trade _now_?” He asked, bewildered. To say she’d be a distraction like this would be an understatement.

Innocently, Entrapta rested her head on his shoulder. “Oh, absolutely! I’ve got you right where I want you. I just realized- since I sucked you off, you’ll be much more willing to accept some of my demands now.”

A whine built up in his throat. “You’re a succubus.”

“No, I’m an e-girl. It’s like a succubus. Not the same thing.”

***

Catra and Adora were _floored_ by Hordak’s companion.

Catra had gotten a smidge worried about him- and her job, of course. Hordak had sounded pretty stressed when she called. Had she not been reassured by Adora, she would have tried to check on him.

Now, however, he seemed in an even _better_ mood than when he walked in. He was talking rather conversationally to Entrapta- or, rather, they assumed the woman he was talking to was Entrapta. At first, they thought a model had gotten lost in the garage.

“Dude... Don’t those shoes cost like, our entire rent?” Catra muttered to her girlfriend.

“Clothes, too. Angella did say she’s been selling robots since she was five…” Adora trailed off. “I wonder if Hordak noticed…”

The cat-girl watched the two of them chatter- she’d never seen Hordak move his lips so much. Seemed like he noticed quite a few things about her, she thought with a mischievous smirk. He hadn’t taken her eyes off of the short woman once.

Angella seemed absolutely sour to see them talking so friendly. “Did you get everything you wanted, my dear?” She asked Entrapta, attempting to, at least, put on a smile for her.

“Oh, definitely!!” The engineer chirped, a strange tone in her voice. Hordak looked away, humming innocently as he fiddled with his phone.

Catra’s head tilted, her eyes narrowing as she studied him.

… No… There’s no way… Did they…? No, psh. Not a chance. Hordak wouldn’t be that much of a badass. Right?

“Ladies, Entrapta will be joining us for lunch,” Hordak announced, gesturing to said engineer. “She is very interested in the work I do, so we will treat her to Bright Moon cuisine and discuss plans.”

“Aw, so no tacos? I was starting to get hungry for tacos,” Adora whined, upper half slumping.

“Ohh, sounds good! I’m in!!” Entrapta clasped her hands together. “You must be Hordak’s interns, Catra and… Adora!! Yes, he’s told me all about you!! You guys know Bright Moon inside and out, right?”

Catra shrugged. “Depends… Who wants to know?” For her stubbornness, she earned a swat to the arm.

Entrapta, completely nonplussed, replied, “I do!! I just moved here, so I want to know all about the city!! We should hang out sometime!!”

“…Uh… You want to hang out… with us?”

“Yeah, why not?”

The interns looked to Entrapta, then to Hordak.

Their boss shrugged. What could he say? She was full of surprises.

***

“YOU GAVE HER THE _WHAT_.”

“The copyright, Brother. It is her ship, she’s allowed to name it-“

Hordak was interrupted by a dark growl. “I will not have my brand tarnished by a pathetic name like ‘ _Darla_ ’.” Prime’s contempt dripped with his words, his tone mocking as he spoke the name of Entrapta’s ship.

The younger Brother grit his teeth. Prime was far away on the mothership, and was speaking to him through the projection screen in his office. He could see Catra and Adora poking their heads in, listening in on the conversation despite his deliberate orders to stay away. He couldn’t react to them now, however; doing so would no doubt direct Prime’s rage onto them.

Hordak would not allow that.

He had grown distant from the Horde since he met Entrapta. It had only been a few short weeks, but he was so certain she was the answer to all of his prayers. He’d begun to grow bold. She made him think about what was his; things he owned, items that held meaning to him… They were pieces of him, she said. Meaningless until he willed it. They were expressions of who he was to the outside world. Things as large as ships… Or as small as names.

Prime’s claw tapped on his desk. “You have been avoiding me, Brother. Is this why? Because you have betrayed me?”

Hordak wanted to roll his eyes. So dramatic, he thought. “She is a prodigy, Brother. I wasn’t going to win. The ship she made is capable of modification and a smooth landing. It can be produced cheaply, and uses renewable energy sources,” He explained dryly. “She won’t show me the blueprints until I agree.”

“Hah!! We have our own energy source to power our ships. People will buy it from us, that’s how it works. You idiot… you let some pathetic, little girl outdo you?!”

“Entrapta,” He hissed through clenched teeth. “Her name is Entrapta. And she’s simply smarter than I am.”

Smarter than Prime, too, he thought.

“I don’t care about her stupid name!!! I don’t care if you have to hold her to a literal fire, you will make that little vermin yield!!”

_“FUCK YOU.”_

It shot from his mouth like a bullet, striking Prime in much the same way. Catra and Adora covered their mouths and ducked out, slamming the door shut.

It snapped Hordak into sharp focus. With a snarl, he stormed over to a remote sitting on his desk.

Prime finally recovered from the outburst. “What did you just say to me? You have no idea the levels of Hell you will find when you return to the mothership, Brother-“

“My name is Hordak,” He interrupted, grabbing the remote. “That is _my_ name. And I’ll save you the air. I quit.” Hordak shut the projection off with a jerk, teeth bared at it as he breathed through his nose.

The room was silent again, yet filled with the echo of his outburst. He didn’t feel panicked, or nervous, or even worried; he felt free.

He laughed. It was small, mostly to himself. “Well… I suppose I have to file some paperwork quickly,” He muttered to himself. How foolish… What has he done?

“HORDAK!!!”

Adora and Catra burst through the door, their faces alight with both surprise and elation. “That was AMAZING!!! You said that to his _face_!!!” Adora cried, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them firmly. “How do you feel?”

The alien sighed softly. “…I miss my girlfriend,” He admitted.

“That is a big mood. What’s, uh… What’s gonna happen now?”

Hordak took a deep breath, straightening out his tie. “Well, I imagine it will take Brother about a week to send his hellfire and fury my way… Plenty of time to rebrand.”

Catra’s ears perked up. “Rebrand?” She repeated.

Hordak crossed his arms with a smirk. “Yes. Rebrand. Etherian trade law dictates that someone has to own the building and business to operate, and in the absence of Prime’s approval, I signed those papers. He can try to destroy us all he’d like, but I have no intention of ever going back to that miserable ship or giving up our livelyhoods.”

They looked to him with sparkling eyes. “You’re an absolute, galaxy-brained genius,” Adora complimented. “Oh… But, wait. If we did, we’d basically be starting from scratch. What stuff would we sell?”

As if on cue, he saw a blur of purple walk up to his door. “Whoa… Did I miss something?” Entrapta looked puzzled as she stepped through the doorway, eyebrow raised. “Everything okay, Hordak? I heard yelling.”

“Everything’s fine, Princess.” Hordak smiled gently. “… Unfortunately, the deal with the Horde has fallen through. However, there is a brand-new trade company that would be more than happy to accept your offer. And… more, if you’d be interested.”

She didn’t understand him, at first; however, after a moment, she grinned.

“Well… Streaming wasn’t working out, anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviewing and reading! I'm not even close to finished dumping all my Entrapdak ideas on ya'll, be prepared. It only gets spicier from here. :3c


End file.
